Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy the Bobcat
Backgrounder (271).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon What-if Death Battle Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy the Bobcat.jpg|Venage237 Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy the Bobcat is the twelth episode of the first season of Bon's Death Battles. It features Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter series and Bubsy the Bobcat from the Bubsy series Description. Street Fighter vs. Bubsy! Which buttmonkey will survive? Interlude. Wiz: There are many different characters in fiction, ranging from Italian plumbers to planet destroying puffballs, however, they're is one type of character that is nearly everywhere. The buttmonkey. Boomstick:...are we really doing this? Wiz: Indeed we are, we have Dan Hibiki, the weakest Street Fighter. Boomstick: And Bubsy the Bobcat , the gaming mascot who failed. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Dan Hibiki. Wiz: The Street Fighter universe, home to many powerful fighters. Boomstick: When you have the likes of M. Bison, Seth, and Akuma all in one universe, it's bound to be powerful. Wiz: However, one fighter stands out, a true warrior. fighting to become his very best, overcoming every obstacle, becoming, the strongest Street Fighter.... Wiz and Boomstick burst into laughter Wiz: As if, Dan Hibiki is a former pupil of Gouken, the man who trained Ryu and Ken. Boomstick: Christ, where did Dan go wrong? Wiz: Well, he didn't want to train under Gouken to become a great fighter, but instead, after his Father Go gouged out Sagat's eye, Sagat returned the favour, by killing him. Wanting revenge, Dan went to train under Gouken to get his revenge and kill Sagat. Boomstick: Once his intentions were found out by Gouken, he pulled the ultimate prank and told him his training was finished. You know, it's kinda ironic that he kicked Dan out for wanting to kill someone despite the martial art he tought to Ryu and Ken was based around killing. ''' Wiz: With his limited knowledge on the martial art Gouken teached him, the Ansatsuken, and combined it with Muya Thai and called it Saikyō-ryū. Or alternatively, the Strongest Style. '''Boomstick: Do you smell that Wiz? It's bullshit. Wiz: Dan has a wide range of moves. Boomstick: Which unsurprisingly suck. But I guess we have to talk about them, the Gadouken is a nerfed Hadouken, Koryuken is a nerfed Shoryuken. And the Dankukyaku is a nerfed Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Wiz: Saikyo Defense is performed while blocking and reverses damage. And then there's his taunts...oh boy. You see, his taunts can be used to fill up his Super Bar, which basically let's him perform his Super Moves, which are Shisso Buraiken, which is a barrage of kicks and punches followed by a Koryuken, the Shinku Gadouken which is a parody of the Shinku Gadouken, Koryu Rekka is a short ranged Koryuken which is followed by a higher and faster one. The Otoko Michi is a parody of the Raging Demon which inflicts recoil. Boomstick: And the Legendary Taunt is a series of taunts which are absolutely pointless.... Wiz: Contrary to popular belief, Dan isn't completely useless, he qualified for S.I.N's world tournament, barely, found his own Dojo, he trained Blanka and Sakura, and even beat Sagat....even though Sagat let him win out of pity. Boomstick: In case you have not noticed, Dan's pretty f***ing weak, nearly everyone' he's fought he lost, and you know what else he lost? The Satsui No Hado. Y'know, the thing that makes Akuma a badass? This measly little shit also had it but lost it after tripping on a school bag....How to be incompetent 101 everybody.' Dan: You'll never be king unless you move to the Saikyo arts! Wanna give it a try?" '' Bubsy the Bobcat. Wiz: Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, all huge names and mascots of 90's and today's gaming. And what do they have in common? They're all platforming characters. '''Boomstick: So of course, many developers jumped on the bandwagon, and one of these devolpers were known as Alocade. And who did they create? *sigh* Fucking Bubsy.' Wiz: Bubsy the Bobcat lived a normal life- Boomstick: Despite being an anthropomorphic cat.... Wiz: He lived this normal life until the Woolies stole Bubsy's yarn pile. Boomstick: Now where have I heard that before? ''' Wiz: So, after this "tragedy", Bubsy decided to go retrive his yarn. '''Boomstick: IN ONE OF THE WORSE PLATFORMERS (and T.V Pilots) EVER! Wiz: Now, you may think Bubsy is weak- Boomstick: BECAUSE HE IS! Wiz: However, it's not really like that. For starters, he has fairly decent speed. However, if he goes too fast he will lose control of his own speed. Boomstick: Dumbass.... Wiz: He's also able to fly, somehow, and has selection of equipment. Boomstick: The Nerf Ballzooka shoots projectiles, the Shadow T-Shirt turns him invisible, and the Invincibility T-Shirt turns him invincible....unless he touches spikes or goes into water. Wiz: He also has a diving suit and slingshot, however, his greatest weapon is the Smart Bomb, which obliterates everything in sight. Boomstick: Stealing from Star Fox? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?! Wiz: Bubsy has successfully retrived his wool from the woolies, saved Mother Goose, defeated Oinker P. Hamm- Boomstick: Oinker P. Hamm? Sounds like Porky Pig's cousin. Wiz: However, he is not perfect. Boomstick: WELL ISN'T THAT A SHOCKER? Wiz: As mentioned before he loses control of his speed, he can't jump from high places, he is a glass cannon, and he will always stop to make a pun. Boomstick:...I hate this little shit. Bubsy: What could possibly go wrong? '' Death Battle. ''Cheese Wheels of Doom It was ironically a peaceful day at the Cheese Wheels of Doom, the grass was a vibrant green, the birds were chirping, and a man in a pink gi was whistling his own theme. As he walked along, he accidentally tripped on a rock and rolled down a nearby hill. He abrubtly stopped whistling and what took the whistling's place was a series of "Ow's" and "Ooof's". As he continued falling, a orange Bobcat was running down on that same hill at his full speed uncontrollably, until he was hit by the pink gi cladded man. Once they rolled entirely down the hill, they proceeded to keep rolling until they both hit a wall. As the two buttmonkeys rubbed their heads in agony, the "master" martial artist stood up. This was Dan Hibiki. "Guess I should've been paying more attention" said Dan, rubbing his head, until the cat he had accidentally knocked over got up, and boy was he looking angry. "Hey, watch were your goin'!" said an angry Bubsy the Bobcat. ''' "Sorry dude, ignorace sure is bliss" said a laughing Dan. "If you think your goin' to get away with this, then I am "fur"ious! '''Bubsy Pun Counter: 1 "Woah, calm down little kitty" "LITTLE KITTY?! ALRIGHT, NOW IT'S "PURR"SONALL! Bubsy Pun Counter: 2 "Alright then, game on!" said Dan getting into a fighting pose, while Bubsy claws stuck out from Bubsy's paws. FIGHT! Bubsy started the fight with a sprint which soon let him out of control and made him crash him into a nearby tree in cartoonish fashion. As he recovered, he noticed Dan was getting ready to fire a Gadouken, he fired it, however, it disappeared due to it's short range. "You can fire energy balls? You gotta be kitten me!" said the cat. Bubsy Pun Counter: 3 Dan began to run over to Bubsy but Bubsy hopped onto the tree he crashed into and began to fly around in the air. "Hey, get down from there!" said an angry Dan. "No! I can stay up here fur-ever!" said a cocky Bubsy! "Purrsonally, I pawfer the air!" Bubsy Pun Counter: 4 to 5 to 6 Dan then suddenly got an idea, "Koryuken!" shouted Dan as he propelled himself into the air and uppercutted Bubsy. "Gah!" went Bubsy as he was knocked to the ground. Once he landed, he got straight back up, and took out his Nerf Ballzooka and shot it straight at Dan's face, knocking him over. "Ow!" said Dan, rubbing his nose. "Quit "ball"ing Dan!" said Bubsy, laughing like a little shit. (which he is) Bubsy Pun Counter: 7 Dan, growing more and more angry, got up and used the Dankyauku while Bubsy shot more balls of yarn, Dan simply knocked away the balls and delivered a foot straight to the face of Bubsy, knocking him down a nearby cliff. Dan saw the falling Bubsy and laughed. "Looks like that kitty was no match for the Strongest Style!" said Dan, proud with himself despite being barely to beat up fucking Bubsy, and with that, he walked away. ...until the now flying Bubsy came up from behind and delivered a kick into Dan's back. "Think that you could get rid of me that easy? Un-fur-tu-nate, ain't it?" Bubsy Pun Counter: 8 Dan let out a "Grrrr" and fired multiple Gadoukens at the mid air Bubsy, but they all depleted before they could actually hit Bubsy. "Man,you really are clawful at fighting!" Bubsy Pun Counter: 9 Bubsy flew up and down and up and down multiple times to kick Dan, however, on the fourth time he tried, Dan grabbed his legged and threw him to the ground. He then fired a Gadouken on the grounded Bubsy, hitting him straight in the face. As Bubsy got up, Dan immediatlety punched him back down, as Dan was ready to fire another Gadouken, Bubsy got up and speeded off. Once he had reached a far enough distance, he reached into his non-exsistant pocket and pulled out a T-shirt. "Looks like it's time to dissapurr" Bubsy Pun Counter: 10 Bubsy put on the t-shirt, and in the blink of an eye he turned invisible. "Huh..?" said Dan in utter confusion, until an invisble Bubsy kicked Dan in the gut, making him kneel in pain, holding his stomach, he was then knocked to the ground fully when Bubsy delivered a kick to the back of his head. As Dan became motionless, Bubsy took off his T-Shirt and spun it around on his finger. "See, I knew you were "lion" when you called me a kitty!" Bubsy Pun Counter: 11 Dan then thought to himself, "You can't just give up now, you tried so hardto set up your dojo and train Blanka and Sakura, what will they think after they hear you were deeated by a cat?" Suddenly, with a sprout of energy, Dan uppercutted Bubsy into the air and sent him flying sky high. Bubsy screamed and eventually landed back on the ground. "Time to end this!" said Dan. "Shinku...." Dan had began charging up an energy ball and was about hit Bubsy, to Bubsy, it looked really powerful and would likely kill him. He began to become scared. But then, he got an idea, he reached into his non-existant pocket and pulled out another T-Shirt and put it on. "GADOUKEN!" screamed Dan as he fired the attack, however, once the attack reached contact on Bubsy it did....nothing. Bubsy had put on the invincibility T-Shirt. Dan, in a state of utter shock, tried to run but was tackled to the ground by Bubsy, then, Bubsy reached into his pocket and pulled out his ultimate weapon, the Smart Bomb, as he smashed it against Dan's head, he flew off, leaving Dan with the bomb. 3.... Dan got up and noticed Bubsy had left some sort of ball, he then realized it was some sort of bomb. 2.... Dan's eyes sporuted out of his head in cartoonish fashion, he got up and threw the bomb away, but it didn't go very far. 1..... Dan tried to run off but he accidentally tripped on a rock..... 0..... .... KABOOOOOOOOM! The nearby area had been completely obliterated....and so was Dan. As the area grew more and more quiet, a orange bobcat flew in with his extremley annoying voice. "Man.....I was CLAW-SOME in that fight!" said Bubsy, proud himself, ready to go back home. Bubsy Pun Counter: 12 K.O Conclusion. Boomstick: GOD F***ING DAMMIT! WHY?! WHY DID BUBSY WIN?! Wiz: Well...here's why, while Dan is the stronger, more durable, and experienced, Bubsy was faster- Boomstick: BUT HE LOSES CONTROL OF HIS SPEED! Wiz: Correct, but he wouldn't need to go at such high speeds against someone like Dan. Boomstick: BUT HE DIES IN ONE HIT! Wiz: Gameplay mechanics, he should be able to take a few hits from someone like Dan. But overrall, hes weapons are what gave him the win. The Nerf Ballzooka gave him far better range, the Shadow T-Shirt confused Dan, the Invincibilty T-Shirt gave him protection against Dan's stronger hits, and the Smart Bomb is much more powerful then anything Dan is capble of. Boomstick: Looks like Bubsy commited a "Furst degree purr-der" Wiz: The winner is Bubsy the Bobcat. Triva. Epilouge. The annoying bobcat was walking home, truly satisfied, but then, he heard some kinds of roars, he stopped for a moment, wondering what was going on, but decided to ignore, and continued walking, but suddenly, a green ball came flying at Bubsy, knocking him to the ground. "You kill Blanka friend, Blanka kill you!" said the man-beast, who had watched just saw his best friend get killed by the very bobcat he had just attacked. "Woah, woah, calm down their buddy! You have a real cat-itude to just attack me like th-" Bubsy was suddenly cut off with a spark of electricicty being fired into him. Bubsy fell to the ground in pain, only to picked up by Blanka and ripped in half. Blanka threw the two halves of Bubsy to the ground, with tears swelling up in his eyes due to the loss of his friend, how would Sakura take the news? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015